1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and composition for growing, protecting, and healing tissues and cells of animals or humans. The invention particularly pertains to a method for repairing connective and other tissues, and, in particular, wound healing and scar reduction by administering a composition comprising a hydrolyzed collagen as the basic ingredient, preferably in combination with at least one therapeutic agent selected from the group consisting of a polysulfated glycosaminoglycan, hyaluronic acid and salts thereof, and a glucosamine salt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Just as nature has provided the skin as a barrier for protection, it has also provided mechanisms for skin repair. Depending upon the nature of the injury, this repair process may take hours, days, months, or even years. Many factors determine the length of times it takes for an injured skin to heal. Pathogenic contaminants may enter the body through the wound until the skin's integrity is restored. For this reason, it desirable to heal open wounds as quickly as possible.
Open wounds in the skin are a potential gateway for infectious or contaminating material to enter the body. The skin is a protective barrier to external contaminants. When the skin is damaged with an open breach, these contaminants are free to enter the body. Once inside the body, these contaminants may have effects of varying degrees, but almost always become more difficult to treat, and consequently slow the healing process of the original wound.
To fight infection, wound management traditionally involves an initial cleansing of the affected area to remove any contaminants such as dirt, clothing particles, or other debris. Damaged tissues and foreign materials are removed when necessary, and antiseptic agents are applied to sterilize the injured area. Sterile dressings are often applied, and periodically changed, to keep the injured area as clean and sterile as possible. Complex biological mechanisms occur during the healing process such as chemical signals attracting fibroblast cells to the wound site which ultimately generate connective structures mainly of collagen. Endothelial cells generate new blood capillaries that nurture the new growth. The cell growth continues until the open wound is filled by forming permanent new tissue.
Because shortened periods of healing result in shortened exposure time, it would be beneficial to have any open wound heal as quickly as possible.
The related art of interest describes various tissue repairing compositions, but none discloses the present invention. There is an urgent need for a composition useful for wound healing, scar reduction and repairing of damaged tissue, e.g., connective tissue.
Applicant has obtained the following patents related to this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,050 issued on Jul. 27, 1999, titled “Chondroitin Sulfate Composition And Method For Wound Treatment” describes a composition and method for treating open wounds comprising the application or injection of a sterilized aqueous solution of 90 to 110 mg/mL chondroitin sulfate which can contain hydrolyzed collagen, sodium hyaluronate, and glucosamine sulfate or chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,341 issued on Oct. 24, 2000, titled “Collagen Containing Tissue Adhesive” describes a method for applying a wound dressing composition comprising a hydrolyzed Type I collagen having an average molecular weight of 1,000 to 10,000 gm. with uncleaved peptide ends in a physical form of either a powder, gel, paste, and film. The composition can include a cross-linking agent selected from the group consisting of a humectant, propylene glycol, sorbitol, and glycerine. A preservative such as benzyl alcohol or paraben can be added. The wound dressing method consisting essentially of the steps of: (a) debriding and cleansing an open wound site with a saline solution; (b) drying surrounding skin; (c) applying the claimed composition; (d) applying a nonsticking dressing; and (e) repeating steps (b) to (d) every 24 hours.
The use of medical hydrolysates and collagen in wound healing has been the subject of previous patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,606 issued to David B. Soll et al. on Mar. 12, 1996, describes the protection against exfoliation of the cells of the coverings and linings of internal human and animal tissues by the topical application or injection of 40 to 55 wt. % of the three isomers A, B and C of chondroitin sulfate prior to or during the trauma, using as (1) a surgical irrigating solution, (2) interarticular injection into joints for protecting the joint cells, (3) reducing aseptic inflammation, and (4) can be used for preserving human and animal cells and tissues for later in vivo use and stored by adding 1 to 20 wt. % of the storage solution. Chondroitin sulfate A is derived from whale cartilage; chondroitin sulfate B is derived from porcine skin; and chondroitin sulfate C is derived from shark cartilage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,216,204 and 4,455,302 issued to Harry J. Robertson on Aug. 5, 1980, and Jun. 19, 1984, respectively, describes a medical protein hydrolysate and processes for making and using the protein hydrolysate. The protein hydrolysate is made in powder or gel form from ground poultry feet for application to traumatized areas. The composition is distinguishable for being obtained from young poultry feet.
Other patents describe the use of collagen in various wound dressings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,354 issued to Alan J. Quarfoot on Jul. 26, 1988, describes a wound dressing including a vapor-permeable layer and an absorbent adhesive layer containing collagen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,024 issued to Dov Michaeli on Jun. 6, 1989, describes compositions, articles and methods for improving wound healing. The wound is contacted by a combined suspension of collagen and a mixture of chemotactic glycosaminoglycans (heparin, heparin sulfate and alginate) for improved healing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,699 issued to Daniel G. Holman on Aug. 21, 1990, describes a wound dressing incorporating 0.1% to 10% collagen by weight in a water-based acrylic adhesive layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,106 issued to J. Peter Bentley et al. on Jan. 14, 1992, describes a wound dressing protocol utilizing collagen (atelopeptide) gelatin formed with iodine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,620 issued to Milos Chvapil et al. on May 26, 1992, describes an antimicrobial wound dressing, having a layer of collagen impregnated with lyophilized, stabilized chlorine-containing compounds, e.g., sodium chlorate and sodium chlorite, to generate chlorine dioxide, and citric acid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,570 issued to Peter S. Arnold on Jun. 2, 1998, describes a multi-layer wound dressing comprising a wound contact layer (collagen material), an absorbent layer and an outer protective membrane. U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,557 issued to Franz Maser on Feb. 8, 2000, describes a wound covering material based on partially modified collagen fibers with amidated nitrogen, glucosamine and galactosamine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,787 issued to Axel Stemberger on Oct. 4, 1983, describes a dressing containing collagen in combination with a resorbable biopolymer (fibrinogen or gelatin). U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,233 issued to Akio Sugitachi et al. on May 5, 1981, describes a wound healing material containing collagen with a blood coagulation Factor XIII fixed thereto which promotes formation of stabilized fibrin at the wound site. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,241 issued to Teruo Miyata on Oct. 13, 1981, describes a method for preparing collagen skin dressing in gel or sheet form from enzyme-solubilized and/or chemically modified collagen. U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,185 issued to Fred Silver et al. on Mar. 23, 1993, describes a collagen-based wound dressing and a method of application. The dressing uses 1 to 50 micron size type I and/or type III collagen in an aerosol delivery system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,234 issued on Aug. 31, 1982, to Helmut Wahlig et al. describes a collagen containing shaped mass composition comprising collagen and a polymer selected from hydroxyalkanoic acids, amino acids, hydrolyzed collagen, and hydrolyzed elastin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,967 issued on Aug. 17, 1982, to Ian A. Easton et al. describes a film forming composition comprising a partially hydrolyzed collagen protein having a molecular weight from 3,000 to 45,000, glycerol and ethanol to form a protective barrier on a cow's teats. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,873 issued on Nov. 22, 1983, to Eugene Puchalski et al. describes an allantoin-hydrolyzed collagen containing cologne, after-shave lotion or skin toner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,745 issued on Feb. 14, 1989, to Peter Koepff et al. describes hydrolyzed collagens added to agents for the treatment of arthroses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,460 issued on Mar. 6, 1990, to Wendy W. Kim et al. describes the addition of hydrolyzed collagen and silk amino acids to hair treatment compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,718 issued on May 19, 1992, to Nalinkant C. Damani describes sustained release compositions for treating periodontal disease comprising collagen, an antimicrobial, and vitamins.
Type I collagen is found in numerous medical applications in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,019,971 issued on Feb. 1, 2000, and 5,720,955 issued on Feb. 24, 1988, to Howard L. Weiner et al. describe the treatment of autoimmune arthritis by orally administering Type I, II and III whole collagen protein or collagen peptide fragments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,574 issued to Thangavel Kuberasampath et al. on Dec. 15, 1992, describes Type I bone collagen particles used in a matrix for implants. The collagen is treated with collagen fibril modifying substance such as acidified acetonitrile, chloroform or dichloromethane. U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,967 issued to Jeffrey M. Williams et al. on Oct. 14, 1997, describes a mesh matrix wound dressing comprising a mixture of Types I and III collagen with and oligosaccharide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,291 issued to Shu-Tung Li on Apr. 30, 1996, describes a method of making vascular wound dressings from Type I collagen to repair blood vessels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,962 issued to Richard A. Berg et al. on Jun. 27, 1989, describes a wound dressing which promotes progressive healing and comprises a crosslinked Type I or II collagen matrix, a bioabsorbable adhesive coated on one surface thereof, a multilayer polymer film secured to an opposite surface thereof, and an adhesive layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,791 issued on Jul. 2, 1996, to Lloyd Wolfinbarger, Jr. describes a biocompatible collagen/demineralized human bone composite material formulated as a fluid injectable, gel or rehydratable freeze dried paste. U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,243 issued on May 20, 1997, to Charles D. Kelman et al. describes a collagen-based viscoelastic solution containing mucopolysaccharides for ocular visco-surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,796 issued on Jun. 17, 1997, to Clarence C. Lee describes an injectable composition for replacing body lubricating fluids comprising polymer particles having a diameter between 4 to 150 microns selected from a group including chondroitin sulfate, hyaluronic acid, alginate, collagen, and cross-linked elastin and hyaluronic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,009 issued on Aug. 5, 1997, to Takehisa Hata et al. describes a delayed action composition comprising a core of a drug and a swelling agent, and an outer membrane comprising sodium hyaluronate or collagen for dispensing by oral, intramuscular or subcutaneous means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,766 issued on Sep. 7, 1999, to Adam Milan et al. describes a hydrolyzed collagen (Type I and III) composition combined with calcitonin, calcium salts and/or progesterone for treating osteoporosis. The hydrolyzed collagen obtained from gelatin or animal collagenic connective tissue has an average molecular weight from 1 to 40 kDaltons. The composition can be formulated in the form of paste, syrup, solution granules, pills or powder. The composition is distinguishable for being cross-linked.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,787 issued on Dec. 19, 2000, describes a composition for treating arthritis comprising insoluble native collagen Type II, glucosamine sulfate, chondroitin sulfate, ascorbate, boron, and magnesium. The medications can be administered orally in the form of a tablet, capsule, powder, suspension or an aerosol spray. The collagen is obtained from the breastbone of healthy chickens. The composition is distinguishable for treating arthritis and containing boron and magnesium.
Other compositions and methods for aiding wound healing have also been the subjects of previous patents, but are less related to the present invention. Examples of previous patents describing wound healing are diverse: U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,942, issued to Oscar M. Alvarez on Mar. 21, 1989, describes a three-step wound treatment method and dressing, wherein the third phase dressing contains 0.05% to 20% hyaluronic acid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,691 issued to Richard F. Stockel on May 1, 1990, describes spray-on wound dressing compositions containing anti-bacterial organosilicon quaternary ammonium salt chemically bonded to a polymer such as collagen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,306 issued to Carlos A. Alvarado et al. on Apr. 5, 1994, describes a tissue-equivalent membrane for treating burns from bovine esophageal tissue; European patent document 0 530 982 A1 published on Mar. 10, 1993, for James V. Cartmell et al. describes a wound dressing for deep wounds containing polyhydric alcohol, isophoronediisocyanate terminated prepolymer, polyethylene oxide based diamine, sodium chloride, and water; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,736 issued on Jan. 9, 1990, to J. Max Goodson describes an intra-pocket delivery device for treatment of periodontal diseases comprising tetracycline mixed with ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer; and European patent document 0 450 671 A1 published Oct. 9, 1991, for Wilhelmus E. Hennick et al. describes a wound dressing and method of preparing the same comprising a lower layer of an antibacterial agent added hydrogel of a cross-linked polymer added to other elastomer layers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,653 issued on Nov. 12, 1991, to Robert W. Sessions et al. describes an absorbent hydrophilic foam composition for wound dressings comprising an in situ reaction product of an isocyanate-capped polyether prepolymer, a hydrophilic agent, alcohol, a wetting agent, and water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,579 issued on Jul. 26, 1994, to Anthony J. Umbdenstock describes nutritional supplement compositions for optimizing cellular health for smoking and alcohol addicted patients comprising amino acids, minerals, vitamins, and herbs.
Chondroitin sulfate and other GAGs used to aid healing or skin trauma have been the subject of the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,570 issued on Feb. 28, 1989, to Dov Michaeli describes compositions and method for improving wound healing, wherein the composition contains a suspension of 7-10 mg./ml. collagen and 250-350 microgm./ml. glycosaminoglycans such heparin, heparin sulfate, and alginate which is not covalently crosslinked. The compositions are distinguishable for teaching against the use of chondroitin sulfate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,912 issued on Feb. 3, 1987, to Marvin S. Hausman describes the use of “active” chondroitin sulfate A and “active” chondroitin sulfate C to prevent cancer cell implantation, bacterial infestation, trauma, irritation or damage from foreign instruments in the kidney, renal pelvis, ureter, bladder, urethra, etc. by irrigation with a solution containing the chondroitin sulfate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,907 issued on Sep. 5, 1989, to Katukiyo Sakurai et al. describes cross-linked glycosaminoglycans (GAGs) and their salts, but excluding hyaluronic acid. The GAG can be chondroitin sulfate, heparin, heparin sulfate, keratin sulfate or keratinpolysulfate, which is reacted with either epichlorohydrin or epibromohydrin. Cross-linked GAGs with a cross-linking index of 0.05 or more per mole are used for various medical and cosmetic reasons. Cross-linked GAGs are not used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,964 issued on Nov. 22, 1994, to Richard L. Lindstrom et al. describes a viscoelastic solution containing 0.01-10% chondroitin sulfate, 0.01-10% hydroxypropyl-methylcellulose, and 0.01-10% sodium hyaluronate among other ingredients for use in ocular and surgical applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,580 issued on Jan. 8, 1991, to David R. Gibson describes methods and materials for use in corneal wound healing. A preferred embodiment includes fibronectin and chondroitin sulfate in a corneal mortar composition. Fibronectin is not used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,351 issued on Mar. 21, 1995, to Edward Leshchiner et al. describes the preparation and use of biocompatible viscoelastic gel slurries comprising a first phase of GAGs cross-linked with a polysaccharide and a protein, and a second phase comprising a polymer solution of either polysaccharides, polyvinylpyrrolidone and polyethylene oxide. A gel containing cross-linked GAGs controls adhesion formation between tissues resulting from surgical intervention. Cross-linked GAGs are not used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,278 issued on Nov. 17, 1998, to Peter Geistlich et al. describes a resorbable collagen membrane for wound healing comprising at least 90 wt. % collagen which is cross-linked with formaldehyde, etc. and impregnate the fibrous side of the membrane with a glycosaminoglycan (GAG) such as hyaluronic acid, chondroitin sulfate, dermatin sulfate or keratin sulfate. Cross-linked GAGS are not used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,767 issued on Feb. 16, 1999, to Keith E. Dionne et al. describes methods for treatment of neurodegenerative conditions by implanting a vehicle with a biocompatible jacket in the form of a hollow fiber or a flat sheet and a matrix core, wherein the matrix contains cross-linked collagen and glycosaminoglycans (hyaluronic acid, chondroitin sulfate, heparin, and heparin sulfate). Cross-linked GAGS are not used in the present invention.
The following art describes various oral nutritional products for improving various physiological functions of the human body, and discussed according the perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,928 issued on Aug. 25, 1992, to Lawrence Goldman describes ophthalmic medications containing glycosaminoglycan polysulfates (GAGPS) or mucopolysaccharides having a molecular weight in the range of 5,000 to 20,000 Daltons combined with antibiotics for treating eye infections and antimicrobial agents such as pilocarpine or epinephrine for glaucoma. GAGPS include chondroitin sulfate and hyaluronic acid that contain hexosamines. The medicament composition is distinguishable for its reliance on GAGPS, antibiotics, and anti-microbial agents which is limited to human eye use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,100 issued on Mar. 6, 1934, to Lathan A. Crandall, Jr. et al. describes a chemical composition for the treatment of migraine, urticarial eruptions, peptic ulcers, and multiple sclerosis, inter alia. Chondroitin sulfate is combined with either calcium, magnesium or iron. The composition is distinguishable for its sole ingredient containing a sulfate which is useful only for other human ailments than tissue and cell growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,845 issued on Nov. 15, 1994, to Robert W. Henderson describes a therapeutic composition administered in capsules for the protection, treatment and repair of connective tissue in mammals. The medicament contains 250-3000 mg. glucosamine hydrochloride or sulfate, 50-1000 mg. chondroitin sulfate and 150-950 mg. manganese ascorbate. The dosages for human use are in the lower regions of the given ranges. The composition is distinguishable from the present invention for not requiring hydrolyzed or native collagen, sodium hyaluronate, and L-malic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,043 issued on Aug. 1, 1995, to Olle Ljungqvist describes a hypotonic solution for ingestion by patients undergoing surgery for suppressing insulin resistance. The solution contains dextrin, maltose, glucose, sodium chloride, and sodium hydroxide at a pH between 5.6 to 6.8. The composition is distinguishable for its absence of every ingredient in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,053 issued on Aug. 15, 1995, to Francesco della Valle et al. describes a pharmaceutical composition and method for treating ophthalmic conditions, dermatological conditions, diseases of the mucous of the oral and nasal cavities or diseases of the outer ear by administering a salt of hyaluronic acid (alkali, alkali metal, magnesium, aluminum or ammonium) combined with a pharmacologically active substance such as erythromycin. The hyaluronic acid fraction has an average molecular weight of 30,000 to 730,000 gm. The topical medicament can be applied as solids or in solution. The pharmaceutical composition is distinguishable for its reliance on only a hyaluronic acid salt and a multitude of pharmacological substances for ophthalmic use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,224 issued on Feb. 1, 1977, to John F. Prudden describes a method and agent for treating inflammatory disorders of the gastrointestinal tract by administering 20 to 300 mg. per Kg. of body weight per day of D-glucosamine hydrochloride in either solid or liquid form. Lactose and cornstarch can be added for making tablets. The composition is distinguishable for its limitation to only D-glucosamine hydrochloride for treating gastrointestinal problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,339 issued on Oct. 12, 1993, to Manlio Cristofori et al. describes pharmaceutical compositions for oral intake containing glucosaminoglycan sulfate such as heparin, a thickening substance such as gum arabic, a plasticizer such as diethylphthalate, and a surfactant such as sodium cholate. The compositions make possible the absorption of the glycosaminoglycan sulfate in the intestine for performance of their anticoagulant, fibrinolytic, antithrombotic, antiatherosclerotic, and antihyperlipoproteinemic properties. The compositions are distinguishable for utilizing only one ingredient of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,715 issued on Nov. 24, 1998, to Vito V. Florio describes a dietary regimen of a nutritional supplement composition containing gamma-linolenic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaneoic acid mixture, a mixture of chondroitin sulfate, N-acetyl glucosamine sulfate, glucosamine sulfate and manganese aspartate (Chondrox) for treating arthritis. The composition is distinguishable for requiring other organic acids with chondroitin sulfate and glucosamine sulfate.
French Patent Application NO. 2.035.781 published on Dec. 24, 1970, for Jean Dumazert describes a glucosamine-based medicament containing glucosamine chlorohydrate or acetyl glucosamine and a lipotropic agent such as either betaine, methionine or choline. The medicament is distinguishable for containing only glucosamine chlorohydrate or acetyl glucosamine and a lipotropic agent which are not included in the present invention.
German Patent Application No. DE 3445324 A1 published on Jun. 12, 1986, for Erich Enghofer et al. describes a synergistic composition for treatment of arthritis and contains glucosamine and an anti-exudative venous agent such as aescin or hydroxyethyl-rutoside. The composition is distinguishable for showing only glucosamine and requiring an anti-exudative venous agent.
U.K. Patent Application No. 896,940 published on May 26, 1962, for Chas. Pfizer & Co. describes a healing agent for wounds of the body surface containing glucosasmine and/or N-acetylglucosamine and glucosamine phosphate in a saline solution. The composition is distinguishable for requiring a phosphate salt of glucosamine.
Publications such as (1) Body Ammo Supplement, “Joint Connection Capsules”, Product Alert, Oct. 27, 1997); (2) Arthred-G (Product Alert, Sep. 5, 1997); The Merck Index, 10th Edn., Entry No. 2297, 1983, pp. 2297 and 2298; (4) The Merck Index, 12th Edn., Entry No. 5747, 1996, p. 974; (5) Sigma Catalog, “Biochemicals, Organic Compounds for Research and Diagnostic Reagents”; and (6) H. Ansel et al., Ed., Pharma-ceutical Dosage Forms and Drug Delivery, Chapter 8, “Parenteral Medications and Sterile Fluids”, 1995, pp. 286-336; describe, respectively, (1) a capsule for nutritional support of connective tissue comprising glucosamine sulfate, chondroitin sulfate and hyaluronic acid; (2) a powdered food supplement for reconstructing bone cartilage comprising glucosamine sulfate, chondroitin sulfate and hydrolyzed collagen; (3) citric acid as another alpha-hydroxy di-acid; (4) use of malic acid as a flavoring agent, flavor enhancer and acidulant in foods; (5) glucosamine compounds; and (6) shows injection information, electrolytes and vitamins.
These publications are distinguishable because only parts of the present inventive composition are shown. More than routine experimentation would be required to obtain the present invention.
Although many wound dressings exist, there is still a need for a wound dressing applicable in various forms, i.e., powder, gel, foam, paste or film, which will also reduce scars and repair connective tissues and a method of application, i.e., topically or injected, using the beneficial properties of hydrolyzed collagen as the basic ingredient for reduction of skin injuries such as bedsores, diabetic wounds, and the like without the addition of disinfectants such as alcohol and the like.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a composition and method for healing tissues solving the aforementioned problems is desired.